That One Tear
by loving'it4321
Summary: Sequel on 'Last Words'


**This is a sequel on 'Last words'**

**So if you haven't read that one, well it's wise to do, it's makes a lot more clearer, hehe I don't order you to XD**

**Wellll here it is I hope ya'll enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

Suddenly I heard someone screaming my name. "NAGUMOOOO!" I turned around and saw most people of Sun Garden heading towards me. Most came from team diamond dust, but some of my team and Hiroto's team as well. "We are going to help you looking!" Hiroto said.

"Let's spilt up, we'll be faster that way!" Clara suggested. Everyone nodded and headed their own way. I went to the bridge, why? Because Suzuno and I used to come there often to play at the lake side beneath the bridge.

I ran up to it, but there was no Suzuno to be seen. If he wasn't here then I didn't had a clue where he could be. I started to panic even more. I was looking around like a lunatic, almost pulling my hair out. He wasn't here... I felt on my knees and held my head with my hands.

"Suzuno... WHERE ARE YOU!" I shouted as hard as I could with tears streaming over my face.

I sat there, I just wasn't able to move.. I knew I was too late now. I've lost him, I really did, and it was my fault for not noticing it. I should have knew my best friends got bullied, I should've known he felt alone, I should've be there for him..

This was all my fault.

"Mommy, what's that?" I heard a little boy ask to his mother, I looked up and saw him pointing down the bridge to the lake.

My heart started to beat faster, the nerves were killing me. I so hoped it wasn't what I thought.

"I don't know sweetie, it's not a branch, it's white.. Oh my~.." suddenly the mother started to panic as well.

"Mommy what's wrong?" the kid asked worried.

"Nothing sweetie don't look at it!" she said and grabbed her mobile phone. She dialed a number and waited for it the get answered.

"Yeah hello, I'm on the big bridge in the city, and I see a body down in the lake... no I don't know who it is~.."

My eyes were wide open and full of tears, my heart was beating even faster.

_No, No, NOOO, it...can't be... him..._ I thought.

I got up as fast as I could, and ran to the side of the bridge, I looked down and than... my heart died on that moment, it was him, I recognized the spikes of his hair coming out of the water.

I was unable to hold my tears anymore, thousands of them slipped over my cheeks. I ran down to the sides and without hesitation I jumped right into the water.. with all I had I swum towards him and when I reached him I grabbed him in my arms and I swum back to the side.

I lay him on his back so I was able to resurrect him. I checked his pulse, but there was not a sign of a heartbeat. I started pumping his chest, and then I gave him mouth on mouth. As long as he didn't started to breathe I wasn't going to give up on him..

A hour had passed, and I still didn't heard his voice yet. I was about to lose all my tears for the rest of my life, I didn't even cried this much on my parents death. Suzuno was just too important for me, I don't wanna loose him because of those bullies.

I pumped his chest one more time, but not even a little thing changed, he was still terribly pale, his eyes were still closed, he was still cold, and he still... didn't breathe.

I gave up.

I rested my forehead on his, my tears dropped down his wet face. "Suzuno.. don't leave me... I beg you!" I softly cried. Of course there was no response.. I went to sit up straight again.

Our memories together played like a movie through my head. I was tired, my eyes just closed and I fell asleep with my head on Suzuno's belly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_-Nagu-.."_

"_..."_

"_-Nagumo-.."_

"_..."_

"Nagumo wake up!"

I softly opened my eyes, I looked at the ones hanging over me.. after some good focus I saw Hiroto and Atsuishi waking me up.. both tears in their eyes. I immediately went to sit up straight and looked for Suzuno.. but the longer I looked around me the more confused I got.

"W-Where is Suzuno?" I asked, when I finally knew where I ended up. "And why am I the one in a hospital bed?"

"Suzuno is in the room next to this one, Nagumo you saved him, he lays in coma though..."

"H-H-He's alive!?" I screamed, I wanted to get out of the bed but Hiroto held me. "LET ME GO!" I yelled trying to get out of his grip, but my body somehow weakened with the second..

"_Couch..couch..couch.."_ I started not able to stop anymore.

"Nagumo take it easy, we're glad you saved Suzuno, but jumping in ice-cold water in the middle of the winter with only wearing a T-shirt isn't very clever. We came at the lake side because there were police and Ambulances gathering.. then we saw you and Suzuno both unconscious, you were both breathing but you two didn't react on anything.."

"B-But I was okay when I got out of the water with him, I wasn't cold or anything.."

"That's true!" Atsuishi said. "The doctors told you've resurrected him a lot, the reason he's still alive, but your body had suffered extreme cold, you were probably panicked so you didn't noticed. But your action took a lot from your body.. you were just like Suzuno almost death.."

"B-But a little cold doesn't kill someone, does it?" I stammered I couldn't believe it, I was so busy helping Suzuno that I almost died myself, it just couldn't be.

"Nagumo, the cold was killing your immune system, your lungs and heart couldn't handle it, you swum in ice cold water and then without changing sat there almost two hour in minus fifteen, what did you expected to happen."

"I wasn't thinking about myself on that moment, Suzuno was dead, would you have thought about yourself then?!"

"No Nagumo, I would have done the same, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't rest now.."

"I get that!" I snapped at them.. "I just wanna see Suzuno for a sec.. I wanna see with my own eyes that his heart beats.."

Hiroto and Atsuishi sighed..

"I get it, but just a little while, the doctor said that you couldn't leave your bed!" Hiroto said and he helped me up. Atsuishi handed me his jacket, because I was shivering like a lunatic. "Thanks Atsuishi!" I said to him, and he smiled at me.

It was just like they said, I almost wasn't able to walk.. my body didn't do what I asked for.. I was slowly taking one step to another with Atsuishi and Hiroto holding my arms, and then collapsed, but they held me up..

I gritted my teeth's because a huge pain stitch was stuck in my lungs making it hard to breath. "Damnit.." I whispered..

"You okay Nagumo?" Hiroto asked concerned, I turned my head to him and nodded, I tried with everything I had to put on a straight poker-face, I wasn't going to show them my pain, but I guess I failed when the look on his concerned face increased.

"Let's get this over quick!" Atsuishi said, and they helped me on my legs again.

"_Couch...couch...couch...couch_..I'm sorry~.. _couch..couch_..." damnit I couldn't stop it anymore, I was about to choke, Hiroto and Atsuishi carefully lowered me to the ground..

"Nagumo take it easy.." Atsuishi tried but I could see they were both panicking.

"I.._couch...couch...couch_.. I'm trying..._couch..couch...couch_.." Wow! My lungs were hurting like hell, jeez it felt like there were sticking around six blades right through my lungs..

I again gritted my teeth's this time harder, and I couldn't let them go.. with one hand I was holding my hurting chest and with the other I leaned on the ground..

".._couch..couch..couch...couch_.."

"I'll get a doctor!" Hiroto said and he wanted to get up, but I held him and nodded my head 'no' ..

"I'm.. fine.. _couch_.. I just have to.. _couch_.. take a breath.." I closed my eyes and took like I said a deep breath, I hurted really bad, but it worked, the couching stopped. Atsuishi handed me some water, and after that I was able to move on again.

"Are you sure you don't want back?" Atsuishi asked me.

"I wanna see him first, is that so hard to understand!" I angrily replied, but I noticed they were just concerned. "S-Sorry, I just~.."

"Don't worry Nagumo, we get it!" Hiroto replied with a smile.

We slowly opened the door from Suzuno's room, he lay there, all kind of machines connected to his body, he had a cap on his mouth, and his eyes were closed.

I became sad of my sight, I hated this. Seeing him there, knowing he is in pain, and not able to do anything for him. I struggled next to his bed and went to sit beside him. Looking at his still pale face, but this time sweat was present as well, a sign he was alive.

"See Nagumo, you've saved him.." Hiroto softly said.

"No, I didn't." I replied stubborn.

"What do you mean you didn't, if you hadn't resurrected him, he was dead by now." Atsuishi stammered, they didn't understood the meanings of my words, was it that hard to understand.

"I should have been there for him when he needed me, then all of this didn't happen in the first place.." I said staring at the painfully closed eyes from Suzuno.

"Nagumo, that's nonsense, you couldn't know he got bullied~.."

"I wanna be alone with him for a second, is that okay?"

"Nagumo, I don't think we can leave you alone yet? What if something happens?"

"I'm fine I promise, please, just.. a few minutes."

Hiroto and Atsuishi looked at each other with concerned faces, they were doubted but decided the leave the room.

It was quiet the past two minutes, staring was all I did, with some tears streaming over my cheeks. "Suzuno.." I started softly.. "I don't know if you can hear me, but.. I wanna say sorry. As good friends I should have known you.. I'm so sorry." I sobbed, I rested my head on his bed, and my lay my hand on his.

I softly cried, but I got tired and before I know it, I fell asleep.

~.~.~.~.~

"..."

"-Nagu-.."

"..."

"-Nagumo-.."

"..."

"Nagumo wake up.." I suddenly heard.

I slowly woke up, rubbed my eyes and stretched out. I looked around but there was no one except me and Suzuno in the room..

"H-Heh?" I said out loud, I was confused, I'm sure I heard a voice waking me up, but there's no one here.. could it be?!

"S-Suzuno, are you awake?" I asked softly, I gentle pressed against his shoulder, but his eyes stayed closed.

I let out a sigh.. "Weird.." I also noticed a blanket around me, I think Hiroto and Atsuishi did that. But they weren't around, so?... maybe a nurse..

I was so in thought that I didn't pay attention to what happened around me, and suddenly...

"BOEHHHHH!"

"AAAHHHHH!" I was so scared to death that I fell back from the chair, while a massive girlish shriek came out of my mouth. I rubbed my head and looked at the one who scared me so damn bad. But when my eyes crashed two teal ones that looked so happy, my heart skipped a beat.

"S-Suzuno?.." I softly said out of disbelieve, I rubbed my eyes and stared at him again, he looked down at me from his bed not saying a word, then he softly opened his mouth to say something.

"You're a though sleeper you know?.." he smirked at me. Tears started to form in the corner of my eyes. I got up and stood there staring at him, he looked quite confused when he saw me there, just standing, tears in my eyes, not saying a word.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Why?" I started, he now knew what I was talking about, he looked down trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"I'm sorry Nagumo.." he gentle said. "I just couldn't handle it anymore.."

"That's not what I mean, I wasn't wondering why you tried the kill yourself.." I slightly snapped at him, I was mad, but also relieved at the same time. "I was wondering why the hell you never told me you felt so bad?.."

"Because I didn't wanted to bother you with my problems.." he sobbed, he was on the edge of crying, but I saw he tried to hold himself. I walked over to him and went to sit on his bed, I wrapped my arms around him and pressed him closer. "Suzuno, you're my best friend, I'm always there for you, you should've known that. I'm sorry if you thought you couldn't."

"I never thought I couldn't Nagumo.. you were always there for me, when I got bullied once again, I didn't told you, but you always cheered me up, even if you didn't knew what happened, you saw that I was sad.."

"Of course I see such things, but why? Why suicide Suzuno? There are so many people who do love you and don't want you to leave! Do you know how panicked we all were when we found the letter you wrote." And then I finally broke the hug and looked in his teary eyes.

"I know Nagumo.." he said with some tears streaming over his face. "I didn't wanted to leave you all either, it's just, that there are so many people getting bullied, who don't have what I have.. I wanted to show the world.. that...that.." he then burst out in tears, I saw how he broke mentally, I pushed him in a hug again.

"It's okay Suzuno, I won't ask any further, I get it, I just have two question left.." I said, he didn't reacted, but his crying softened so I knew he was listening. "Will you promise me two things.. one.. will you please never ever try to kill yourself again? and second, please tell me if things aren't right, I'm there for you, we're all there for you!"

"I will Nagumo, I promise!" I cried.

"Good!" I smiled, I couldn't help it, but one single last tear streamed over my face.

Not because I was sad, not because I was angry..

That little tear was pure relief, I was so glad that my best friend was still with me, he didn't left me, we still had a long time to be together.  
I couldn't be happier!

...~That one tear _of happiness_~...

* * *

**That's it, I really hoped you enjoyed it!**

**SapphireSpade I'm busy working on a chapter from your request expect me to update it tonight! **

**I hope ya'll enjoyed it! And please leave a review! Hihi :3**


End file.
